Timber
by AriesGoddess
Summary: Hiro, Sapphire, Alex, Masira, Leda, and Jay, are the new kids in town and now they have to fit in with the old crowed of the children of all the harvest moon charicters you know and love. Enjoy! :
1. School

Timber

Hi every one! This fan fiction I am writing is kinda hooked with The Diary but if you haven't read that one you don't need to. You can just read this one and still understand!

SSJBryanHiro

Lexy499:Sapphire

romina911,silvermoon3368,aem12: Alex

Pichulover: Masira

Leda (This is a person me and my girl friends are making up)

6. Jay (this is a person me and my guy friends are making up)

Most people don't like me. I was an outcast from the start. I'm going to school today, I thought brushing through my long brown hair and tying it up in a ponytail. For some reason I hated hair in my face I know I got that form my dad. I looked at myself standing there in the little bathroom.

"Wow my cheeks are all red today" I though out loud.

"Probably the cold I slept like a rock last night" I also said now playing with my toothbrush. I hated school no one relay liked me even though in Mineral Town you know everyone! There was Lillie, Popery and Kai's daughter she was very nice in an air headed sort of way with her dark skin and long dark hair she looked more like her dad but acted like her mom. And there was Taylor, Mary and Gray's son. He was quiet and shy like both his parents. He had messy blond hair and pail skin. Most of the girls thought he was cute but he ignored me. Then there was Drake, Elli and Tim the doctor's son he had light brown spiky hair and was tall and outgoing. Then there was Carol, Karin and Rick's girl. She was about my height with short choppy blond hair that fell in her face. Karin and Rick also had a baby boy only 2 moths old named Mark. Ann was the last to get married to a man named Jay he moved into town later in the year and they fell in love and now have a 5 year old named Malisa whose outgoing and fiery personality matches her red hair and deep brown eyes. My parent's names are Cliff and Aurora. Mom works on the farm from 6 too late usually and dad works long hours at the winery.

I took a long look in the mirror.

"Maybe I will put my hair down today." I said starting to brush it out of the ponytail. I then quickly got breakfast and stepped out the front door.

"Bye mom bye dad!" I yelled and then I thought their not here silly! I then started walking to school. It wasn't far but the population had gone up a lot sense I was born. There was new family's showing up left and right and they all seamed to come over the summer. I had no idea what school was going to be like now! I was entering high school witch really wasn't that big of a deal because the town was small and only had one school for grated 1-12. I walked my normal way feeling a little superior to the new people that were my age and didn't know where they were. I got to the small 12-room school and found the 10th grade room. My teacher was a new lady that had moved her with her daughter and son. I put my books down and had to go find my friend Lillie. She was walking around as usual trying to find some boy to flirt with.

"Lillie! I haven't seen you all summer! How are you."

"Hey Timber! I'm good but I have bin so bored! I mean bored out of my mind! All these new people are driving me crazy! There was only 4 people in are class last year now we have 6 newbes! It's so stupid!" I nodded

"I know my mom said no one new seamed to move in after she got the farm and now we have so many new families it crazy!" We then sat down and watched the new people come in they looked so lost. It almost maid me feel like I wasn't such an outcast!


	2. People, People, and More People

Chapter 2:

Some of the new people started pilling in and Lillie (being the social person she was) seamed to want to talk to everyone!

"Come one Timber! It will be good to get to know some new people especially the cute boys!" Lillie said trying to drag me up from were I was sitting.

"All you can think about are those new boys! Lillie do we have to!"

"Yes come one I don't want to go in by myself."

"Go where by yourself?" Karen and Rick's daughter Carol asked walking up to us.

"Timber doesn't want to meet some of the new people!" Lillie said with a sad puppy dog face."

"She's not the only one it seams like the old crowds and the new crowds have split up. Its almost funny how were all on one side and there all on another. Ill go with you it seams like its time to shake things up a little!" Carol of corse said she would go! She was so outgoing like her mother and sometimes it drove me crazy but she was still a good friend.

"So Timber are you coming or not?" Lillie asked still giving me a sad puppy look.

"Fine I would rather go then stay here by myself." I said as Lillie grabbed me by the arm and helped me up.

"Hi everyone!" Lillie said walking up to a girl with raven black hair with blue streaks and crystal blue eyes. She looked nothing like a farm girl with her white jeans and trendy T-shirt that read Get Out Of My Face Or Else! I was actually intimidate at first about talking to this girl but Lillie started to talk to her right away.

"Soooooo why did you move to Mineral Town uh… what's your name?"

"Sapphire, and to tell you the truth I don't know why me and my family moved here. Oh well it seams like a nice place. What's your name?"

"I'm Lillie and this is Timber she's a little shy."

"I am not Lillie!" I said giving her an annoyed look. I then looked at the girl in front of me. She looked so much cooler then me… I had lived in the country all my life and I was use to it but I didn't think that people actually dressed like people in Magazines every day! She looked like someone you would see in a music video.

"Hi wow… were did you buy clothes like that?"

"The mall. I like your skirt." I looked down at my poor old jean skirt… it was so ragged and old compared to her clothes.

"Thanks I like your shirt its very…"

"I knew I'm a little blunt but…" Suddenly a boy with deep black eyes and raven colored spiky hair came up to us and pulled a little of sapphires hair.

"Owe! That hurt you jerk what was that for!" Sapphire said looking like she was going to punch the guy!

"Nice hair." He said in a mocking way.

"At least mines a natural color yours looks like it came out of a bottle who are you anyway!" Sapphire said now getting up in his face.

"Wish I had courage like that…" I whispered to Lillie. Lillie just nodded her head as she stared with amazement at what was just happening.

"Mines a natural color and at least the blue looks good in my hair unlike yours my names Alex why do you want to know?" He said calmly. "Who are your friends they look like they came out of some old movie."

"Leave them alone! Why are you picking on us! Get out of here and leave them and me alone or your going to get it!"

"What are you going to do…" He started to say but he was cut off by the bell and I was a little relieved because she really looked like she was going to nock his teeth out!

"Who was he? He was kinda cute!" Lillie said smiling looking like nothing had just happened.

"Cute! Lillie he was being a jerk! Do you know him Sapphire?" I asked giving Lillie a your-crazy-for-saying-that-even-if-it-was-true face!

"Nope but no one messes with my new friends." She said smiling at us.

"Friends?" I said looking a little shocked because no one had ever really said that to me before because here you knew everyone and everyone seamed to be your friend and if you didn't make friends with the people around you then you're an even more of an outcast then me! I was on everyone good side here and everyone knew me as the quite girl but I didn't really have any really good friends besides Lillie but Lillie was friends with everyone!

"Ya you guys are my friends right? I mean you don't have to be but you're the first ones that talked to me today!"

"Sure were friends! Lillie said as she pulled up her long think black hair into a ponytail.

"Ya were friends thanks for standing up for us." I said giving her a smile.

"What are friends for!" she said happily.

We got inside just as the bell rang and we all sat next to Drake and a new boy with shoulder length brown hair and silvery blue eyes.

"Hey guys!" Lillie said as we sat down.

"Hey Lillie hey Timber this is Hiro he's one of those new people in Town. Drake said looking at Hiro.

"Hi Hiro! I'm Lillie but you probably herd Drake say that already." She said smiling at him.

"Hi." Hiro said he looked a little nervous but who could blame him Lillie was a bit to friendly at times. The class suddenly got quite as the teacher started to talk.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Naomi and I will be your teacher this year."

"We only have one Teacher?" Sapphire blurted out looking at her funny.

"Yes, I know it may take some of you a bit to get use to especially if you're from some of the bigger schools in the city. I know its going to take me some time to get use to as well. Now I know that I'm new here and so are some of you guys so please stand up each of you one at a time and give you name…

Well then! I hope your not 2 disappointed with the job I did! I'm sorry SSJBryan I will get Hiro in more the next chapter! I just had to get on to introducing everyone and I will continue with the story once I get the last couple people to sign up! I hope I got Sapphire and Alex's personalities right! I kinda was guessing when I made Sapphire outgoing by the what Lexy put her down and I wasn't sure if Alex was a bully flirting type guys because teasing is sometimes different maybe I made him a little to harsh. Anyway the next chapter will have more Hiro and introduce the other 3 characters.

Aries Goddess

O Now were is my money! JK!

SSJBryan: Hiro

Lexy499: Sapphire

Romina911, silvermoon3368 aem12: Alex


	3. Love is In The Air

Chapter 3:

Class seamed to drag on forever but soon it was lunch and we all ran out to the little lunchroom. Most of us headed outside, that poor room was so small and we usually only used it during bad weather. Sapphire had ran off some were and Lillie and me sat down next to Carol and Drake.

"Some of these new people are odd." He said bluntly. Lillie and me gave him a look.

"Be nice there just new!" Lillie said as Sapphire came back and sat next to Drake.

"Whose she?" he asked looking at Sapphire like she was in the wrong place or something.

"She's a new friend so be nice Drake." Lillie said as she gnawed on a piece of bread.

"Who said I was going to be mean." He then put his hand out to Sapphire. "Hi! I'm Drake" Sapphire raised one eyebrow and shook his hand.

"I'm sapphire so Drake…" they then got into a big conversation about football or was it soccer? I guess it didn't matter! Lillie taped me on the shoulder.

"You know that girl Masira?" Lillie said looking over her shoulder to an empty lunch table besides Masira. She looked like she was doodling on a piece of paper but you couldn't really tell because she was hunched over it so much. She looked like she was concentrating. "Why does she site all by herself? Poor girl looks really frail maybe we should go talk to her?"

"Why do you always include me?"

"Come on she seam's lonely and when we were introducing people she seamed so shy just like you in kindergarten. Don't you remember how you told you mom that you hated school and that you didn't want to go anymore? Maybe that's how she feels let's go talk to her." She garbed my arm and dragged me over before I could answer.

"Hi… Masira right? Can we sit here?" Lillie said smiling. Masira just nodded as moved in closer to her picture.

"So what are you doing there?" Lillie said leaning in over her shoulder she looked like she was going to fall on her as she got up on her tiptoes to see over the table.

"Its nothing just some doodles." Masira said quietly as she piled some papers over what she was working on. I saw it before she had piled it under the paper though, it was a wonderful hand drawn picture of what looked like Drake and I guess some of Lilies curiosity got to me because I then asked…

"Is that Drake? Its very good!" Masira blushed.

"Its nothing." She said garbing her stuff and moving over near a tree.

"See not all people like to be talked to." I said glaring at Lillie, "now she might be mad."

"I guess she will come talk to us when the time is right let's go see Hiro he seamed nice." Lillie said shrugging. I still felt bad that we had made Masira uncomfortable but I would see her later and tell her I was sorry.

Hiro was sitting next to Drake with his noes in a book. Sapphire was now chatting with Taylor (who didn't talk much!) and Drake about something else now. She seamed to fit in here right away and I was a little jealous of her but I liked the way I was and I seamed to be fitting in better lately.

"Hey guys!" Lillie said sitting down again. No one answered they were all occupied with there own stuff.

(Masira's point of view)

I drew another line and started to shade in his face. Why was it so hard for me to talk to people? Timber and Lillie seamed like nice girls but I didn't want to tell them my secret. I had fallen in love with Drake the moment I saw him the day we moved in. He was so cute but he was walking with another girl. They had looked like they had just gone down to the beach and he looked wonderful with his tan and his wet hair. It made me sad because the same girl was sitting next to him now. I had herd her name was Carol but I wasn't sure and I didn't really care at that moment in time, I just wanted him and I didn't know if she was a friend or a girl friend. I looked over at them all sitting there happy. Everyone seamed to fit in but I was just to shy… to different…

"Hmm." I said as I put the picture that I had drawn in my bag and stood up and walked to class.

Alex was standing in the back of the schoolyard looking at Sapphire talk with the other boys. Why did he like her so much? What was it about her that made him want her so much but he could never show the way he felt… no he could never do that. All the boys around her made him mad. Why did she get along with them so well? Why was it so fun to push her buttons and make her mad… why did she look so cute when she was mad?

"God what else could happen today?" He said to himself sitting by a tall shady tree. He was now 16 and he had never had a girlfriend. Was it because his flirting usually meant pulling their hair and tripping them? Why was he all by himself? That's probably what made him mad the most… why was he such an outcast here?

Hiro sat pretending to read his book but he was actually watching Lillie. He felt a little uncomfortable sitting with all these people but they seamed to except him sitting there with them and truly he would rather be there then all by himself like he was in the city. No one here knew about his illness though… what would they think if he told them? He didn't want to think about it he would just not tell them tell he got to know them better. He had started to fall for Lillie though. Why did he like Lillie? She was so different then him. He liked to quietly read when she liked to talk. He liked to be by himself some times when she would rather be crowded around with friends constantly. She was so pretty with her dark hair, skin, and eyes but girls like here never fell for guys like him. He thought now looking at her talk to Sapphire like they were old friends. Why did she seam to fit in anywhere? He thought turning back to his book.

I sat and listened to Lillie, Carol, and Sapphire talk to Taylor and Drake. I was so bored and I didn't really want to talk today I was a little tired and ready to go home and see if mom needed help with the new calf. I looked at Taylor he was such a cutie in my opinion but I knew that he was Lilies ex and that meant I could never go out with him. It hadn't bin a messy brake up and they were now good friends but Lillie would flip out if she even knew I liked him in that way and then I would loose my friend and I didn't want that. I put my head in my hands and shook my head a few times to at least look like I was interested in what they were saying but I was really off in my own little world thinking about Taylor.

Well then! That was fun! Hope I didn't lose any of you guys on the perspective switching parts! I will be taking a brake from this story for a bit…

My sister: Nooooooooooooo! You said you would put me in it!

Me: Suck it up buttercup, cry me a river and build me a bridge!

My sister: But Sarah!

Me: I'm working on my other and I might have time to update this one by next week but I don't know we will see.

My sister: BUT SARAH!

Me: No buts or I won't put you in at all! (She then goes silent)

I have to get some things sorted out and make sure I have all character info right before moving on so if I got your character totally wrong then now is the time to tell me! If you have a new character you have a week to send it in… after that sorry but I will not be adding anyone else at that time! And just for you guys 2 know that by e-mailing me all your info and stuff that makes me happy because it helps me get your characters info better! So keep any of that stuff coming because it doesn't annoy me one bite!

Aries Goddess


	4. The Things People Do For Love

SSJBryanHiro

Lexy499:Sapphire

romina911,silvermoon3368,aem12: Alex

Pichulover: Masira

Leda (This is a person me and my girl friends are making up)

Jay (this is a person me and my guy friends are making up)

Ok this is the final list! Thank you for those of you that sent stuff in but you didn't read the rules if you are not on here and for now it is to late! Sorry! Now on with the story! I am now not talking from Timbers point of view tell I get them all in to a setting.

**Chapter 4:** The Things People Do For Love

School was finally out at 3 (because writing about school is so BORING!) and Lillie, Sapphire, Drake, Carol, Taylor, and Timber all walked out and into town.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" Sapphire said looking around looking a little bored.

"We could go to the beach." Drake said, Carol and me are, want to come? What about you Timber you never do anything fun with us."

"That's because I have to help my mom with the new calf maybe this weekend." Timber said walking away.

"That girl is worked to hard." Drake said. "Oh well her loss so anyone else?" Masira suddenly walks briskly by and Drake stops here.

"Hey Mas… something… what's your name again?" Masira gives him a deer in the head lights look and shyly answers.

"Mmmasssira, Uh… Masira."

"Ya that's right Masira do you want to go to the beach with me and Carol? No one else here is cool." He said rolling his eyes and showing off for the rest of the group.

"Drake you didn't even give us a chance to answer." Lillie said crossing her arms. "I will come what about you Sapphire? Its fun!"

"Fine sounds like fun I will meet you guys there I have to feed my dog first."

"Ok meet us at mineral beach when you're done." Drake said "What about you Taylor?"

"Fine but I won't get wet." Taylor said stiffly.

"Whatever, just meet us there." Drake said now getting back to Masira just standing there nervously.

"So do you want to join me and the others."

"O… Ok." She said not looking at him."

"Cool meet us there when you…"

"Hurry up Drake!" Carol screeched at him already half way down the block.

"I'm coming god Carol, so just meet us there when you can K?" Masira nodded her head and then with a wave Drake ran up with Carol.

(At the beach)

"Why did you invite that little Masira girl Drake? She seems so boring… and I thought it would be just you and me."

"Carol I am not your boyfriend so give it up already." Drake said now jumping into the water. Carol had wanted him ever sense they broke up way back in about 6th grade now in 10th she is still hoping he will come back.

"Why not Drake you know I like you!" Carol said splashing water into his face. "Just because I didn't work when we were 12 doesn't mean it won't work now!" Carol crossed her arms and gave him a puppy dog face. "You don't like that Masira girl do you! She is such a nerd and Lillie said she is really shy and shy people annoy me."

"Timber doesn't annoy you but she is pretty shy, why are you picking on Masira?" Drake said now getting his hair wet and going under the water. Carol taped him on the head to try and get him to come back up annoyingly. Finally Drake can't hold his breath anymore and has to come back up to the surface.

"She annoys me ok, and you didn't answer my question do you like her?"

"No I was just trying to be nice ok." He said giving her a cheese smile, "Because I am a nice guy!" Carol splashed some more water into his face and he dunked her under water and tell Taylor showed up.

"God guys stop your going to get me wet."

"Like this?" Lillie said coming up from behind him and dumping a bucket of water on his head.

"Lillie you freak!" Taylor said garbing her and they both playfully tried to push one another into the water. "I didn't want to get wet!"

"Then don't come to the beach stupid!" Lillie said giving him an as-a-matter-of-fact-look. Masira then walked in shyly sitting down next to a rock almost like she hadn't bin invited but just showed up.

"Masira! Come and play it's fun!" Lillie screamed as she was suddenly dunked into the water by Taylor.

"That's ok I think I will just watch." Masira said. She grabbed her drawing pad and started doodling Drake in the water but tried to not let anyone know she was watching him particular.

"Hello everyone!" Sapphire said dramatically entering the beach and jumping into the water and splashing Taylor.

"You girls drive me nuts!" He said now running into the shallow part of the water chasing Lillie and Sapphire they both screamed and ran around as Drake got out of the water. Masira quickly started working on her drawing of the church instead of the beach. She had started the drawing the church a few days ago but soon got bored of it but it was almost done and it would look like she had bin working on that instead of drooling over Drake.

"What is so cool that you wont come into the water and play with us?" Drake asked sitting down next to her. It made Masira so nervous, she decide not to look him in the eye and try not to stutter, then she would be fine at least that's what she hoped.

"I just like to do this kind of stuff better I guess." She said concentrating on her picture instead of looking at him directly.

"Don't let the girls intimidate you if that's it. They can be really friendly if you just give them a chance. Nice drawing by the way… wish I had skills like that!"

"Thanks, and the girls are not the problem. I'm fine right here." She said quietly still not looking up at him if she did she knew it would make her even more nervous then she was right now.

"All right but if you change your mind then come on in it's a lot of fun really!" Carol had ran up and garbed Drakes arm.

"Come on Drake!" She shouted annoyingly at the top of her lungs.

"Taylor sorry I didn't mean to splash you!" Sapphire giggled as Taylor garbed her around the waist.

"That's ok." He said.

"Oh so it's ok if she splashes you but if I do I get dunked!" Lillie said looking a little annoyed. Sapphire was now feeling a little odd about the way Taylor was holding her and gently pushed away.

"I guess you should dunk me to!" She said trying to add some fun into the conversation and get the odd way Taylor had just looked at her out of her head. Taylor then gave her a smile.

"Or you could just go out with me." He said with a smile that was very odd for Taylor he hadn't looked that happy sense him and Lillie had started dating. Then all of a sudden Alex seamed to show up out of know were and gave Taylor a blow to the face. Everyone gasped and when Taylor struck Alex back. Drake ran up to them both and tried to brake up the fight with Sapphire screaming at them to stop!

"God Alex! Where in the hell did you come from! Stop betting the crap out of each other!" Drake screamed as he got an accidental blow in the eye from Alex. He retreated back as Masira and Carol gasped in horror. Sapphire finally got into the middle of the two boys and miraculously broke up the fight.

"Why did you punch him you freak!" Sapphire yelled as she helped Taylor up.

"Why do you think…?" Alex said softly as he wiped a drop of blood from his lip. "God, how can you be so blind?" He added and then ran away clutching his wrist. Taylor had come out a lot better then Alex but Drake had taken a pretty good blow in the eye and Masira instinctually was trying to help.

"What was that about?" Drake said as he tried to open his now swollen eye but then gasped in pain.

"Don't push it." Masira said. She felt like she needed to help him and she wasn't going to let shyness get the best of her this time. "Let me see it." She said looking into his one good eye for the first time and looking away without even thinking about it. Carol pushed her way through.

"Drake!" She said shoving Masira out of the way. Masira felt like she wasn't wanted anymore and gathered her things and walked off. I don't want to seam that I like him so I guess Carol can take care of it and I can just go home. Masira said walking away from the drama that had happened on the beach.

Sapphire was in a state of shock just standing there not knowing if she should go after Alex or stay and help Taylor. She had just moved here and yet a boy she hardly knew that had made fun of her had punched another guy for asking her out.

"What am I going to do now?" She said to herself quietly standing there both annoyed and oddly flattered that someone wanted her that bad. She didn't want a violent guy that goes off and hits people when he is angry like that though… she truly didn't know what to do now. It was a little scary. Now what?

Ok! The next chapter will have more Hiro, Lillie, and Timber in it and there's going to be a big old love circle! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Well I have more dramatic ideas! If you guys have any Ideas send them in! Hope it was ok that Masira suddenly started to talk to Drake and that Taylor and Alex got into a big old fist mach for Sapphire. I will be adding my characters into the next chappie maybe! My friends and me have decided that my characters are going to be Twins! They are boy and girl twins and its going to be fun adding in some new faces!

Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!

Aries Goddess :)


	5. Love is Fate

Leda (Lead-a) Its spelled kind of funny so I put a pronunciation thing!

OMG Lexy you guessed so many of my story plots that I had thought up already! Hmmm now I need to think up some new less spontaneous story plots to make you all go OMG I had never seen that coming! Thanks for the help:)

I skip around a lot in this chappie! Hope I don't lose you guys!

**Chapter 5: **Love is Fate

I walked home all by myself almost running rather then walking fast. I wanted to get home. Mom said I was a homebody like dad and that's probably why I was so shy. I was briskly moving along and I wasn't watching were I was going and bumped into 2 people also running some were.

"I am so sorry!" I said gathering up the people's stuff and handing it to them but when I looked up I saw a boy and a girl with red hair. They looked so much alike and I was guessing they were both brother and sister really close in age or maybe even twins.

"That's fine we weren't really watching where we were going we are new here do you know where the Inn is?" The girl said happily. She had big green eyes and long beautiful red hair that reminded me of Ann and her little girl Malisa. The boy was quiet and stood more in the background like he didn't want me to know he was even there.

"Ya the inn is just down the road it has lots of flowers and stuff. Its kind of hard to miss you'll find it no problem. I have never seen you two before are you new in town?"  
"Ya I'm Leda and this is Jay."

"I'm Timber will you guys be here very long?"

"Its so hard to tell with are parents!" Leda said looking a little aggravated. "We move around a lot."

"Well I have to get back to the farm," I said trying to smile at Jay. He was pretty cute at least in my opinion. He had that bad boy look I liked so much.

"Bye." Leda said with a smile and a wave. Jay just examined his feet. I glanced at my watch.

"God now I'm late and I was trying so hard to get there at 3:10!" I said to myself now running the rest of the way to the farm.

(Hiro's point of view)

I was walking home alone. I had heard some of the others were going to the beach but I would rather go see Mother Hill that I had heard so much about. I had been taking a nice long walk. It was so peaceful until I herd crying.

"What is that?" I asked myself trying to fallow the sound. It was so sad and almost pitiful. I turned and next to the pond was Lillie baling her eyes out but why? I walked up trying not to scare her.

"Lillie what's the matter?" I asked gently standing next to her. She looked up and quickly wiped the tears away from her face.

"I'm fine its nothing." She said looking away. It was odd seeing Lillie like this. She was usually so bubbly and happy but now she was almost… almost more like a real person.

"You can tell me I won't tell anyone." I said quietly. I had just had a burst of courage. She gave me a look and then a long sigh.

"Fine, but you won't understand." She said shaking her head still sitting in the cool grass with her head on her knees. "I'm not pretty, Taylor hates me, and I know he doesn't like me he likes Sapphire and now I hate them both!" She said now starting to cry softly again.

"I think your pretty." I said quietly now blushing a deep red. I had never told a girl that she was pretty before. My last girlfriend was in 7th grade and it wasn't really a serious relationship.

"Thanks Hiro but you don't mean that." She said now trying to give me a smile through the tears.

"I… I relay think you are pretty Lillie… you're a lot prettier then a lot of other girls at school. I really like you." Now I couldn't look at her she probably thought I was an idiot or something. We stood there a long time and the silence was killing me. "What do you think about me?" I asked even softer.

Lead and Jay are walking home and Alex is running away from the beach all bruised up. Then from being so worn out he suddenly collapses on the hard cobblestone.

"Oh my god!" Leda screamed seeing Alex fainted on the ground. "Jay help me we have to get him to the doctors." They pick the poor boy up and rush him to the doctors.

-1 hour later-

"Leda lets go we don't know this guy and he's at the hospital now let's go!"

"But… I want to see if he's ok…" She said giving him a pouty look.

"Well I'm going home." Jay said pushing through the door. He looked tired and grumpy anyway. We had been moving in all day and Leda was pretty tired as well.

"My brother… God why is he so heartless!" Leda said under her breath. After about an hour of waiting soon the boy had come out of the room with bandages on his wounds and a scowl on his face. "Are you ok?" Leda asked coming up to the boy with a smile. He was such a cute guy she thought to herself.

"Fine but why do you care so much?" He asked giving her a glare.

"Umm I… You fainted and I brought you here can I at lest get a thank you?" The boy just walked past her pushing his way through the doors as if he hadn't even talked to Leda but Leda was not the type of girl to give up so easy.

"Well what a mean kid!" Lead said heading out the door chasing after him. She had seen his face. He seamed so cute but he was so mean to her just now. Maybe he was just misunderstood. She was good at reading people because her brother was the same way. He pushed people away for no reason. He then saw him standing outside. What was he doing?

(Sapphire's point of view)

I had set out to find Alex. He liked me? Is that what he meant? I was a little confused and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know Taylor that well and to tell you the truth I didn't really like Taylor in that kind of way. I had walked all around town and then outside the doctors I spotted him all bandaged up but he wasn't alone.

"What are you doing just standing there?" The girl with deep red hair said giving Alex a look of affection. Who was this girl? I could tell Alex was looking at me and I was standing there dead in my tracks like an idiot. I then convinced my feet that I should at lest go up to him. I had no problem with boys but usually I didn't want boys in a love sort of way. They were always good friends of mine but I never really wanted to date one or anything like that. Alex was different. But I had only known him for a day! How could I be falling for a guy I just met today! I walked up to them and Alex gave me the coldest look I had ever seen.

"What do you want?" He asked looking me strait in the eye then he looked at the red head. "Why are you still here?"

"I told you I wanted you to say thank you!" The red head said now giving him a sarcastic look.

"Thank you now go away!" He said glaring at her. It almost made me laugh but who was she and why was she with Alex? The red head then stormed off but she just kept looking back at us. Soon she was out of earshot and Alex started taking again. "So do you want to make me even more embarrassed?" He asked now not even looking at me. It was getting dark and I needed to get home but this was my chance to see how Alex really felt. I knew he liked me but... what kind of person was he really?

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" I asked quietly. I saw his wrist. It had a cast on it but he was starting to take it off. "Don't do that!" I said trying to stop him but then he grabbed my hand.

"You can't tell me what to do." He said looking me in the eye. I just pulled my hand away.

"Your wrist needs to heal."

"I don't need a crappy castes help." He said starting to unwrap it again. I could tell he was in pain Taylor was a bit stronger then him and he had given him a few bloody blows.

"It will never heal right if you do that." I argued. He then stopped and looked me in the eye again.

"Why do we fight so much?"

"Cuz you make me mad." I said smiling. It was true he did make me mad but yet he seamed just so cute. "Why did you have to punch him and get hurt? That was a very stupid thing to do."

"It doesn't matter…" He said softly as I help wrap the gauze back around the cast.

"Now let it heal." I said patting his hand gently. He just gave me a small smile and grabbed my hand back in his. We stood there a long time. Some may think it dumb that I was falling truly in love with a guy I know for a day but to me it was more of an adventure that I was going to take head on. I hope this turns out.

(Lilies Pont of view)

I sat there on the ground pondering Hiro's question. What did I think of him? I had known him for a day and he thought I was pretty? That didn't mean very much but it was something I could grasp at this moment when I was feeling like I was going to just sit and cry forever. I looked up at him. He was pretty cute and maybe 3 or 4 inches taller then me. His silver blue eyes were actually very lovely and his nice brown hair. He was actually a very Handsome and sweet guy.

"I think you are a very nice person Hiro." Lillie said smiling.

Ok the end of this chapter! Sorry I skipped around so much! It's hard to do so many characters! It was to short though:( I will make the next one longer:) Well I really don't have much 2 say this time but thanks for reading!

Aries Goddess


	6. Dates With Destiny

Its not this weekend but oh well sorry pichu! ;)

I had a mocha today! I am so hyper! Caffeine is a very good thing:)

I guess my characters end up bumping into people a lot! They must be clumsy! ;D

The Karlminion:  
I am so sorry! I totally forgot! I will add you in but will you please send your characters stuff in again I don't have it anymore:) Again I am so sorry! I will add you in when you send your stuff in again! Sorry for the inconvenience.

**Chapter 6:**

Masira sat there at here desk hoping the bell would just ring and school to be over. Her pet ferret named Miki (Mee-kee) that she had in her book bag was sleeping quietly as she pet his soft warm body. 'Just 2 more minutes.' She thought to herself the teacher told them to read but Masira had other things on her mind and that thing was Drake. She was thinking about the day at the beach and how Carol had just pushed her over to get to Drake she knew she had a little rivalry to get to his heart.

RING!

"Ok class see you tomorrow." Mrs. Naomi said cheerfully as we all crowded to get out of the small door. I accidentally ran into the new boy Jay and knocked him over.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly offering a hand to help him up. He gave me a look like at first he was going to yell at me but then he looked into my eyes.

"Its fine." He said now looking at his feet. His twin sister Leda came up to us.

"Lets go Jay. Who is your friend." I just stared at them they were so different and it was almost like looking at Yin and Yang. They were opposites in every way including gender! They did look alike in a way though.

"Umm she…"

"Masira." I said giving her a small smile.

"Nice to meet you but Jay we really have to get going." Jay just nodded his head and his face was now a shade of pink. I thought it was maybe the cold. Fall was almost turning into winter and the air was pretty nippy. After they left I looked for Drake I wanted to see him, we had been becoming good friends over the past few days after the incident between Alex and Taylor. Carol had become very protective over him when I was around. I spotted him by himself sitting under a tree with his headphones on.

"Hi Drake." I said with a small smile.

"Masira! Hey, come sit down." He said taking his headphones off and patting the ground beside him. "So how are you?" He asked as I played with my shoulder length brown hair.

"I'm fine." I said. I was getting cold and I was also wondering if Carol would suddenly show up.

"That's good. So Masira what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked playing with his fingers. I just blushed. Oh my god was he asking me out! I thought as I started to get butterflies in my stomach and froze for a second. Tomorrow was Saturday.

"Umm… I'm not doing anything in particular…" I said quietly now examining my shoe laces. I was afraid to look at his face for some reason. If he wasn't asking me out then I didn't want to look like a fool.

"Well then would you like to do something on Saturday?" Drake asked with a nervous and goofy smile.

"I…" I started to loose my voice and had to clear my through. "I… I would love to." I said now even more nervous. My poor hands were shaking.

"Sounds good… Umm Masira theirs something coming out of your book bag!" Drake said pointing. I then looked over. Miki was climbing out and my first instinct was to grab the little fellow gently.

"Miki! No don't do that." I said petting him and putting him in my lap.

"That's yours? That's good I thought it was a raccoon or something." Drake said looking at little Miki. "He's cute." I just smiled and we sat next to the tree for a bit longer petting Miki softly.

I walked home in silence. The days so far for me had been kind of depressing. I felt like I was the only one without love in my life. I liked Taylor but I know he didn't feel that way back. Lillie had told me she had a new crush on someone and that she was over Taylor but she wouldn't tell me who this boy was. I would beg and plead and yet she still told me that I would make fun of her or something. I now was thinking about Taylor when to my surprise he was running towered me out of the blue! He had turned the corner and was running strait at me.

"Timber! Hey Timber!" He yelled at me as I stopped dead in my tracks. What did he want? I just stood there hoping he was talking to me. What was I thinking, of course he was talking to me I was the only Timber in Mineral Town!

"Umm… hi Taylor." I said waving and standing up trying to look taller. Taylor was quite a bit taller then me and to tell you the truth Lillie was pretty tall to. They looked a lot cuter standing next to one another rather then him and me. I loved him anyway even if I was short.

"Hi… I guess I will just get to the point. Drake and me are going on a double date tonight with Lillie and her mystery guy and I don't have a date do you want to come to?" He asked blushing as his choppy blond hair fell into his face. I was shocked! He had just asked me out!

"I… um… ya!" I said making a complete fool out of myself. "I would love to go Taylor." I said trying to make some sense out of my rambling. He just smiled.

"O…ok umm… pick you up at 7?"

"Ya! 7s great see you then." I said really fast starting to get nervous. I took a deep breath and gave him a wave goodbye as he walked off towered his mothers library. He would go there after school usually according to Lillie. I gave myself a small smile. But what would Lillie think about me going on a date with her ex?

(a few hours later)

The night was cool and crisp as we all walked to the inn to get something to eat. Taylor, Drake, Masira, and me were going meet Lillie and her mystery date at the inn. We all had a guess who the boy was because there were not very many boys in town are age and the only boy that she would probably be with was Hiro. Hiro and Lillie were such opposites though but we soon found out we were right.

Her date was Hiro and it was a bit of a shock to see him holding her hand. We all sat down and had a good time. Masira seemed so much more outgoing when you get to know here. She smiled and even joined in on the conversation. We ended up having a very good time but I could tell Taylor had other things on his mind. We all walked home together tell we had to go are separate ways. Taylor's father's shop was close to my farm so we walked home the same way. He was so quiet and didn't even really speak to me. I finally had to say something.

"Why did you ask me out if you don't like me?" I asked a little ticked. I could tell his attention was on Lillie the whole time and I was just a reason to go. I really like Taylor but I don't know how much he liked me.

"That's not what I was doing Timber do you think I would stoop so low?" He said quietly looking at me with a blank look in his soft blue eyes. Taylor was like his parents but he was not as shy. He spoke his mind when he needed to.

"I… I don't know… Did you ask me out on pity or something? If you did then I don't need your…"

"No that's not it… I still have a soft spot for Lillie. It's more like a brother and sister bond though. I have to admit I did kind of ask you out because Sapphire said no, but I do like you Timber. I just gave him a soft grin and then we got to where we needed to go are separate ways. "You're actually a lot of fun Timber. We should go out again some time." He gave me a soft peck on the lips and left.

Hiro and me stayed late after everyone else had left. He was a very sweet boy and I was really falling in love. It was about 1 in the morning so we decided to head back. He held my hand and we walked home in silence. It was so romantic. Getting to know this guy was a great thing but how long would it last? I had always been a little jumpy after the break up with Taylor. He broke my heart but now everything's now good but I don't think I could take the depression again. I was trying to not get to attached but it was so hard.

"What the matter Lillie?" Hiro asked as we walked through the small town at night. You could see the stars shine on the gorgeous black sky. It was almost magic.

"I'm fine, just tired I guess." I said giving him a tired smile.

"Well I'll walk you home. Make sure you get enough sleep tonight." He added, looking a little worried. I had never had anyone care about me like this in a long time. My own parents were not relay like parents. They were always doing their own stuff. That was the reason I'm so outgoing. I had to be to get what I wanted when I was little. Now some people took that as annoying.

"That's nice of you to worry but you don't have to be so nice." I said brushing a long strand of my raven black hair out of my silver eyes.

"But I like thinking about you Lillie." He said softly as I put my head on his shoulder. I didn't deserve someone so perfect but I soon found out poor Hiro was far from perfect.

Drake and me didn't want to go home after that little double date. He had taken my hand and led me all the way up to Mother Hill. We sat by Goddess Lake (what is that lake called that had the goddess in it. Hmm… It doesn't matter its just going to be called Goddess Lake for now!) I dipped my hand in the cold water. The ground was starting to freeze and I was getting very cold. I was already so frail. Drake just kept looking at me. I had never seen him act so shy. He was only that way when we were alone. He held me close and kept me warm. I could feel his warm breath on my shoulder.

"Maybe we should head back its getting really cold." I said as I saw my own breath move through the air. I was also getting tired.

"All right." He said helping me up as I pulled my jacket in closer. I felt so chilled. Almost like I had the flu. I just kept walking I would be fine. Tell Carol showed up and saw Drake and me, close together, walking home. And oh my god she looked mad.

All right! This is where I leave you all! I updated can you all say YES THANK GOD SHES SO DAMB SLOW! I'm sorry, blame my global project on Germany. :) All righty then!

Some random stuff about my day…

I know we all maybe from different places and stuff and are time zones are probably different but I watched that new (it's new for me at lest it came out today here) Charlie and the Chocolate Factory move and Willie Wonka reminds me of my friend Emma! It almost scary! Oh and his grandpa is very dumb (yippee!). I was watching it with a 4 and 5 year old I baby site but they got scared so we had to stop so I then watched it with my brother and laughed hysterically at the flaming doll things! (hahaha die you dolls die!) Ya I like the original better and the book even better then that.

I drew Gaara in speech and my friend Tracy now wants it to put in her locker. Can Any body here draw? (I know pichu can! She sent me in a picture and it rocks!) I guess I can if Tracy wanted it… Truly I thought it looked kind of crappy. You will all just have to see for yourself when my scanner works and I can put it on my web site. :)

That was my random section of the day! Thanks for reading!

Aries Goddess


	7. Sweet Kisses

Let's all welcome the new guy! Nicholaus Brewster (he comes in later in the chappie) 

Sorry it took so damn long! Bad me!

Sorry its kind of short!

Chap 7: Sweet Kisses 

I had seen Alex a lot lately. He had always been so mean to me but lately he was trying really hard to be extra sweet. It was in a weird Alex sort of way but it was still sweet. Everyone had seamed to find someone special lately. Even if relationships were just starting they still counted. Hiro and Lillie, Timber and Taylor, Masira and Drake, and Alex and me. I could tell Carol was not going to let Masira and Drake go with out a fight though. That girl was always so bossy. She may be Lilies cousin but she sure didn't act like her at times.

"Sapphire." I heard someone call my name as my dog barked playfully as she bounced off the wall next to the window. Someone was outside?

"Who is it?" I asked sleepily. It was about 10 and I was about ready to go to sleep.

"Its Alex can you come outside for a little while?" I looked out the window at him. I was hardly dressed in my tank top and pajama bottoms.

"Give me a second." I said shutting the curtains and pulling on some jeans and a sweatshirt. I combed my hair really quick and sneaking out the door to my room. "Sorry Midnight you can't come." I told my dog trying to calm her down. "Shush you'll wake everyone up."

"What are you doing?" My little brother Alvin said walking out of his room rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Nothing Alvin go to sleep." I said trying to push the dog into my room and get Alvin into going back to bed.

"Were are you going sissy I want to come to!" He fused in his usual childish way.

"No, go to bed before you wake mom and dad." I said as I finally shut the dog in my room. She then stared to wine and scratch on the door with her paw. I was about to pull my hair out at this point. Alvin started to walk back to bed after I promised to take him somewhere tomorrow. "Good night sissy." Alvin said sweetly. Why couldn't little brothers be that nice all the time? I thought as I finally got out the door to see Alex.

"What in the hell are you guys doing!" Carol screeched at Drake and me. She came over and ripped my hand away from his.

"Carol stop!" Drake said grabbing her by the shoulders.

"You would rather have her then me! Carol said now starting to cry. Long wet tears ran down her cheeks. I almost felt bad for her, almost.

"Carol I never wanted you ok! I'm sorry but I just don't feel that way about you!" Carol then started to cry harder.

"You broke my heart Drake. How can you do that after how much I liked you! I love you!"

"I'm sorry but I don't love you Carol. I love Masira! I'm sorry theirs nothing I can do." Carol then started to run away. Drake just stood there and looked at me.

"you… you… love me." I asked a little shell-shocked. Did he mean what he just said?

"I really do. Yes. Does that sound dumb?" He asked not looking at me. It was starting to sprinkle as the rain hit his brown hair and ran down his bright red cheeks.

"No… I love you to drake. I really do." He was now looking me right in the eye. It was scary. It was really scary. He loved me even if I was really frail and fragile. He returned the feelings I had been keeping for so long. I started to feel drowsy thought and the cold was getting to me. I really didn't care. He came over and took my hand. Kissed me softly on the lips. My first kiss was so wonderful. He leaned in closer and kissed deeper this time my lips with his, soft and pleasant. I was so happy tell my world suddenly got pitch black all I remember after that is falling to the cold hard ground and Drake yelling Masira!

Lillie and me walked home and I knew I had to tell her that I had an illness. She couldn't go on without knowing that the real me was very sick but gradually getting better. The air up here really was better and I was feeling healthier but I knew that this was going to take a long time to fully recover. I might never get all the way better.

"Lillie can I tell you about something?" I asked as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Um hm." She said nodding and smiling.

"Well… it kinda of…"

"What's the matter Hiro?" Lillie asked looking a little concerned. Her long black hair was in her big green eyes and brushing up against her pail chilled cheeks.

"I…" The words wouldn't come. It was hard… really hard to tell someone that you cared for something that could ruin the relationship. "I have this illness Lillie… I may never be cured… Its not contagious or anything. That's why I moved here." Lillie now looked very concerned and it scared me a little.

"Hiro that awful! Why were you afraid of telling me? Now maybe I can help! My grandma has a illness to. I don't know what it is though." She was trying to make me feel better. The look on her face was still happy but I could tell that I had scared her a little. We finally got to her house and I leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. She then moved her head and I kissed her lips. I was happy and so was she and that was the sign I was looking for that told me that she really loved me like I loved her. We stood there a long time.

"Good night." I said softly.

"Good night." She said smiling. Then everything seamed right at that moment perfect.

Nicholaus Brewster sat by his window looking out as his new home. He was new here and had missed the first 2 weeks of school. He was ready to see what this new life in mineral town would bring him. He was going to have to make new friends and that was not something he was good at. He had only talked to two people his age in town so far. Two red headed twins. The girl was happy and outgoing and the boy was quiet and rude. The girl was very pretty and he seamed to like here but not like that. She was nice and all but Nick didn't really think of her in that way. His long black hair and deep green eyes that reflected the stars in the sky saw a boy and a girl outside.

"Why are they around at this hour?" He said to himself looking at his clock. It was about 2 in the morning and Nick had woken when the rain started to sprinkle on the window. He had seen the girl before but not talked to her and the boy he had never seen. Everyone had made friends here already. What if they didn't like him? He wasn't really the worrying type but he didn't want to be alone at this school. He side and went back to bed as the rain started to pore on the window.

"Alex what are you doing here?" Sapphire asked smiling at him sleepily.

"What took you so long?" He said a little annoyed as it started to sprinkle and the rain hit his nice think hair. I had never noticed how similar we looked. The blue in his black hair was so similar to mine.

"My little brother and my dog… so why did you come all the way over here?" I asked now looking into his deep black eyes. He was always looking so grumpy and mean but right now he almost looked like a puppy dog out in the rain. Me and Alex had been very good friends for the past week but I knew we both wanted more then that you could tell by the look he was giving me just now…

Ok I will leave you all with that! Sorry it's been so long! I have had lots to do! So tired… well next time we will learn about are new character some more. Find out what happens to poor Marisa and some other stuff with the other characters:) Hope it gets done soon!

Aries Goddess


End file.
